Photomaton
by UrMyLiTe
Summary: Slash Hermione/ginny La vie peut parfois prendre des directions surprenantes.
1. Is this love?

Femmeslash Hr/GW

Hermione's POV

A .U

**Cela va faire bientôt 3ans que je lis des FF et 3 ans que je me dis que j'aimerais eeessssayer d'en écrire. ****La voila,ma 1ère fic. ****Tous commentaires sont les bienvenus, positifs,négatifs ^^ tant que c'est dit avec respect il n'y a pas de mauvaises critiques ^^ En espérant que vous apprécierez.**

**Photomaton**.

Une nouvelle année à Poudlard, je suppose que je devrais être heureuse, mais la vérité c'est que je suis si perdue que je ne sais pas vraiment comment je me sens. En deux mois,

Ron et moi sommes sortis ensemble et avons rompus.

Disons plutôt, j'ai rompu.

Je suppose que ce n'étais pas ce que je cherchais, je pensais que ça l'était car ça l'a été pendant longtemps et on attendait de moi que ça le soit.

Mais voilà, maintenant que nous avons essayé, j'en ai conclus que Ron et moi, nous étions juste de très bons amis qui doivent le rester.

Harry a été très compréhensif, et même si le fait que Ron et moi sortions ensemble ne lui a pas vraiment plut au départ car il redoutait la séparation, lorsqu'il a constater que notre amitié n'en était pas changée, il a très bien pris le tout.

Quand je lui ai expliqué les raisons de ma rupture, il était encore plus pale qu'après un affront avec des Détraqueurs.

Nous étions au terrier, il jouait lascivement à laisser échapper et rattraper son vif d'or et je faisais semblant de lire avant de l'interpeler :

_"Harry?"_

_"Mmmh?" m'a t'il répondu sans interrompre son jeu._

_"Tu veux savoir pourquoi j'ai rompu avec Ron?...Je veux dire...la vrai raison."_

_"Oui bien sur si tu as envie de me la dire je t'écoute"_

_"Eh bien...depuis quelques temps, j'ai des pensées bizarres, des attirances, je ne me reconnais plus vraiment."_

_"Des attirances tu dis?"_

_"Oui mais c'est plus précis encore__...__C'est...envers...des filles...» _

Après avoir dis ça j'ai senti mes jambes faiblir. Harry m'a fixé comme si un énorme insecte s'était posé sur mon front, il a cessé de jouer avec son vif d'or et après quelques interminables secondes de silence, il a finalement dit:

_"Eh bien si tu penses que c'est ce qui pourrait te rendre heureuse rien ne t'empêche d'essayer."_

Bien évidemment, sa réponse était pertinente, mais au fond de moi, elle n'amenait que bien plus de questions. Et maintenant que Poudlard a recommencé, je suppose que c'est l'occasion de trouver les réponses...oh merlin si seulement ce genre de réponses se trouvaient dans les livres.

Les premières semaines se sont passées de façon banales, les cours, les sorties, les amis. Je reste toujours avec Harry et Ron et parfois d'autres se joignent à nous comme Luna, Neville ou Ginny plus rarement.

Je dois admettre que Ginny, que j'ai vu grandir et avec qui j'ai passé plusieurs étés au terrier attirait plus particulièrement mon attention récemment.

Détail qui n'a d'ailleurs pas échappé a ce très cher Harry :

_"Pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliquer?" me dit-il d'un ton léger._

_"A quoi fais tu allusion?"_

_"Tu as l'air d'un enfant devant des bonbons" réplique-t-il en jetant un regard rapide vers Ginny._

_"Quoi je ne comprends pas de quoi tu.....nan tu ne crois quand même pas que je craque sur Ginny? Elle est comme ma petite sœur."_

_"Peut-être...mais elle n'est pas ta sœur alors où est le problème? Tu devrais lui parler."_

_"Oui c'est sur, pour qu'elle pense que je suis tordue et bizarre."_

_"Je t'ai pas demandé de lui faire une déclaration enflammée...commence par savoir ce qu'elle pense de ce genre de choses et si tu passais plus de temps avec elle qu'avec nous ça aiderait peut-être aussi."_

_"Merci Cupidon"_

_"A ton service" répondit Harry avec un sourire amusé._

Les jours qui ont suivis, je n'ai bien évidemment pas fais d'efforts particuliers pour être plus proche de Ginny, pourtant j'appréciais toujours autant de l'avoir dans mon champ de vision et cela n'allait pas en s'arrangeant.

Aujourd'hui, alors que je révisais ma Divination, Ginny s'est approchée, elle s'est assise en face de moi avant de lancer.

_"Salut"_

Pour je ne sais quelle absurde raison, j'ai à peine répondu:

_"Lut"_ En ne levant qu'à moitié le nez de mon livre.

_"Bon t'as l'air occupée alors on parlera une autre fois."_

_"A plus tard"_

Lorsque Ginny est partie, j'ai relevé la tête pour l'observer s'éloigner...je suis trop stupide...c'était servi sur un plateau et j'ai tout gâché.

Ginny, tu embrouilles mes pensées...

Ce qui m'a valut plusieurs remarques des professeurs dans les cours suivants, quelques points de perdu pour Griffondor et le regard inquiet de Ron qui ne cessait de dire à Harry que j'étais bizarre depuis le début de l'école.

Durant le dîner, je me suis assise en face de Ginny et après plusieurs timides sourires sans mots, je me suis finalement décidée...


	2. I guess it is love

**Voila la suite, merci pour vos reviews^^ J'ai un peu du mal à m'habituer au système de publication (d'ou l erreur de double postage) excusez-moi ça va viendre.  
Enjoy!**

_"Ginny, tu...qu'est ce que tu dirais de.....qu'on....enfin si tu veux, on pourrait sortir ensemble ce week-end, j'veux dire aller boire un verre, pas sortir ensemblele comme dans "SortirEnsemble" mais sortir les deux quoi....si tu veux!?!"_

(Là maintenant tout de suite je souhaiterais disparaître)

_"Ouais ça serait vraiment super de sortir avec toi ceweek-end, avec plaisir"_

Ginny me répondit avec un sourire qui me fit rougir comme jamais.

Harry me lança un regard très fier et encourageant, tandis queRon le regardait d'un air confus.

Ça y est, je me suis lancée...

Rendez-vous à 21h

Qu'est-ce que je dois faire maintenant? J'ai vraiment l'impression que c'est la première fois que je tombe amoureuse...je me sens totalement perdue et novice.

Et le jour même du rendez-vous, toute mon armoire est sur mon lit, et j'ai testé toutes les coiffures faisables dans l'univers, pour finalement revenir aux basics, les cheveux lâchés, un chemisier blanc et un jeans plus ou moins moulant. Simple mais efficace

(selon les commentaires de mes camarades de dortoir qui de toutes évidence ne savent pas qui je vois ce soir.)

21h je l'attends dans le hall comme convenu, jusqu'à 21h15...mais les 15 minutes se valaient largement lorsqu'elle est apparue dans sa longue jupe noire, son top grungy et ses cheveux roux attachés avec une simple pince.

_"Alors ou est-ce que tu m'emmènes Mione?"_me dit-elle en souriant.

_"Je pensais aux 3 balais si ça te va!?!"_

_" C'est parfait pour moi"_

Une fois dans le pub, nous avons parlé pendant plusieurs heures, bu pas mal de bièreaubeurre par la même occasion, jusqu'à ce qu'on nous demande de partir car il fallait fermer à vrai dire.

Nous avons créé un lien qui n'avais jamais vraiment existé entre nous avant, et je me sentais vraiment confiante et prête à faire et dire n'importe quoià Ginny, les bièreaubeurres ayant sûrement beaucoup avoir là dedans...je me suis retenue.

Du moins jusqu'à cet instant.

Nous étions dans la rue, à rire aux éclats, à courir en se laissant envahir par l'ivresse et l'euphorie quand nous nous sommes retrouvées face à un photomaton.

Alors nous avons toute deuxpensé à la même chose et somme rentrées dans l'appareil, Ginny assise sur mes genoux, j'ai inséré une pièce et instinctivement, nous avons tiré la languepour la 1ère prise, puis nous avons louché, nous avons fais unregard très sérieux pour la 3ème dois admettre qu'être dans un espace si réduit avec ELLE, si proche de moi, me rendait disons...ambitieuse, le taux d'alcool que nous avions dans le sang y étant pour quelque chose aussi, la dernière photo s'est imposée à nous comme une évidence.

En quelque centièmes de seconde, il s'est passé la chose la plus folle et inattendue de toute ma vie et pourtant ça m'a semblé si normal et naturel sur l'instant.

Avant que le 4ème flash n'apparaisse, nos regards se sont croisés, et tout à été dit , nos visages se sont rapprochés, nos yeux se sont fermés et nos lèvres se sont touchées.

Ce fut d abord un baisé très doux et innocent comme "pour rire, pour la photo".

Puis quand le flash est sortit, nous ne nous sommes pas séparées , nous avons approfondi le baisé,elle a posé sa main sur ma nuque comme pour m'empêcher de me retirer et nous avons continué à nous embrasser jusqu'à ce que l'air vienne à nous manquer. Je l'ai regardé avec de grands yeux et avant que je n'ai eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour parler, elle me coupa:

_"Hermione Granger, tu es peut-être l'élève la plus douée de ton anné tu n'es certainement pas la plus discrète."_

J'ai juste répondu :

_"Ginny Weasley, il a fallut que je te fasse boire pour en arriver là, alors maintenant que nous y sommes, est-ce qu'on peu juste le vivre et attendre demain pour en parler si l'envie nous vient?"_

Ce fut le moment le plus doux, agréable, excitant et irréel que j'ai vécu.

Le lendemain, tout était plus que normal, et ça ne me posait absolument aucuns problèmes, je ne crois pas que j'aurais eu le même courage pour parler en étant sobre que celui dont j'ai fais preuve la veille pour entreprendre ce baisé. Ginny aussi ne semblait pas gênée ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, elle était juste...Ginny, mon amie, la soeur de Ron.  
D'ailleurs personne ne s'est douté de rien, je crois que même nous, nous doutions de ce qui s'était passé ou non. Lorsqu'on nous demandait comment était notre petite sortie entre filles, nous étions toutes deux très claire et précises sur les détails de la soirée, sans même s'être mises d'accord, tout était parfait si je puis dire.

Dans la soirée, Harry est monté me voir pour en savoir plus :

_"Eh bien...on peut dire que vous vous êtes bien concertées pour savoir quoi raconter sur votre soirée, c'était si inavouable?!" _Dit-il en éxagérant sur le dernier mot.

_"Détrompes toi, on ne s'est mises d'accord sur rien"_

_"Mais....?"_

_"Mais il y a bien eu quelque chose qu'on ne peut pas raconter à tout le monde!" _Ajouta Hermion en rougissant et en faisant mine de ne pas vouloir en dire plus.

"_Allez je sais que tu meurs d'envie d'en parler à quelqu'un... et, jusqu'au dernières nouvelles je suis le seul à qui tu te sois confiée!"_

_"très bien...on s'est embrassées!!"_

_"Pardon?"_

_"Ba oui dans le photomaton tiens regarde_(elle lui tend la photo) _et ça ce n'est qu'un millième de seconde de ce qui s est passé."_

_"Il y a eu plus???"_

_"Non rien de plus qu'un baisé.Mais il a duré bien après que le flash soit sortit."_

_"Bon et bien maintenant tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire."_

_"Nan nan nan tu nous as vues ce matin, on en a même pas reparlé, je suis même pas sûre qu'elle s'en souvienne, nan je vais laisser les choses comme ça et maintenant si de son côté quelque chose à changé, elle sait ou me trouver!"_

_"Hermione tu es extraordinaire!" _Dit il en riant et en m'embrassant sur la joue. _" je sens que tout ça va très vite devenir très interessant."_

_" Merci Harry, tu...tu crois que je devrais quand même faire le premier pas?"_

_"Je pense que ça serait bien oui... si tu te sens prête, mais d'après ta soirée de hier, tu devrais être pas mal prête..."_

_" Très bien, demain alors...."_


End file.
